Fragment Heart
by Xinon
Summary: Rin dekat dengan Mikuo dan menyukai pemuda itu. Bahkan walaupun pemuda itu kini mulai menjauhinya tanpa alasan yang jelas, Rin masih tetap mencintai Mikuo...


"_Just a fragment of my heart who will always love you."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Owner**

**.**

**Story © Xinon**

**.**

**: Warning :**

**!Slow plot . AU . Typos . OOC(maybe?) . EYD error . Awkward . Ect!**

**.**

**Just a fiction. But, is that true?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Everything happened without I realize..._

Last Year. Elementary School.

"Hei Rinny, kau baca One Pice juga ya?"

Kuhentikan kegiatan membacaku dan menatap pemuda disampingku dengan heran. "Aneh ya kalau cewek suka One Piece?"

"Ah. Engga kok. Bagus kan?"

Aku menggangguk pelan lalu menyambung kembali kegiatanku. Membiarkan pemuda disampingku ikut membaca komik yang ada dimejaku.

"Nee Mikuo, kenapa kau sekaget itu sih?" tanyaku asal pada pemuda berambut biru itu yang kini sudah tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

Pemuda yang kupanggil Mikuo itu sekarang menatapku dengan iris emeraldnya. "Bukan kaget. Hanya saja ternyata ada ya gadis yang suka Shounen manga seperti ini."

"Kau tahu, shounen manga lebih menarik daripada shoujo manga. Lagipula aku lebih suka manga yang banyak adegan actionnya daripada manga romance yang nggak ada serunya sama sekali." Sahutku lagi.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar kikikan pelan darinya dan tepukan pelan di kepalaku. "Kau memang menarik, Rinny."

_Then, I fallin' love with you..._

"Rin. Rin." Kibasan cepat tangan Luka menyadarkan lamunanku. "Apa yang kau pandangi?" tanyanya padaku dengan cengiran jahil.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak kok. Aku nggak lagi ngeliatin Mikuo kok!" Dan, astaga. Kurasa aku menggali lubang kuburku sendiri. Cengiran Luka bertambah lebar, gadis itu sudah bersiap-siap menertawakanku.

"Jadi sekarang kau suka sama Mikuo?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ah. Aku tak tahu soal itu sih. Tapi, belakangan ini aku memang sering memperhatikannya. Meiko-sensei juga sering menegurku gara-gara hal itu." Jawabku jujur. Dan aku hanya bisa menahan maluku ketika Luka tertawa keras mendengar jawabanku.

"Bagus bagus." Luka menepuk-nepuk kepalaku ringan. "Aku akan mendukungmu! Semangatlah!" Jawaban tak terduga keluar dari bibir gadis berambut merah didepanku. Kukira ia akan mengejekku habis-habisan karena aku yang biasanya selalu bertengkar dengan Mikuo sekarang malah mulai merasakan hal berbeda dari pemuda itu.

Hari ini kami bermain rumah-rumahan. Aku, Neru, dan Luka memaksa Mikuo dan Nero untuk ikut bermain karena kami pikir permainan akan berakhir membosankan jika hanya ada anak perempuan saja didalamnya. Setelah berbagai ancaman akhirnya keduanya menuruti kami. Lalu sekarang kami sedang merundingkan apa peran kami dalam permainan ini.

"Jadi, sekarang kau yang jadi mama kami, dan Mikuo yang jadi papanya." Neru menunjukku dan Mikuo bergantian sementara Luka yang ada dibelakangnya mengacungkan jempol padaku.

Mukaku memerah dengan cepat. "Tu-tunggu! Ba-bagaimana dengan Luka?! Dia lebih pantas dengan Mikuo kan?!" dalihku sambil menunjuk Luka yang malah tertawa melihatku.

Serempak si kembar Neru dan Nero menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Luka adalah bibi kami. Dan kau adik Luka adalah mama kami. Kau dan Mikuo lebih cocok untuk bagian itu." Kemudian keduanya melempar tatapan tajam padaku dan Mikuo serta menyeringai jahil pada kami.

"Benar benar. Kau lebih cocok dengan Mikuo, Rinny." Luka tertawa pelan. Sepertinya yang sudah kulakukan terlihat sangat lucu baginya.

Aish. Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar merasa malu walaupun ini hanya permainan tapi tetap saja... Akh! Aku yakin Mikuo pasti juga tak setuju. Lebih baik aku minta bantuannya saja!

Aku menatap Mikuo dengan wajah memelas. Kuharap dia mau mendesak si kembar untuk merubah perannya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Mikuopun tak sanggup mengubah keras kepala mereka berdua. Setelah ikut berdebat kembali dengan mereka, akhirnya Mikuo hanya mendesah panjang sambil memegang dahinya. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi kalau kalian sampai menyuruh kami melakukan hal bodoh, kami berhenti." Tegasnya sambil menatapku dan sikembar bergantian.

Tu-tunggu... apa maksudnya dengan kata... "Kami?" Tanpa sadar aku melontarkan isi pikiranku. Aku segera menutup mulutku. Tapi sepertinya Mikuo paham maksud pertanyaanku dan langsung menjelaskan lagi.

"Tentu saja maksudnya kau dan aku, Rinny. Kau juga pasti tak mau harus melakukan hal bodoh ini kan?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kurasa, mungkin memainkannya bersamamu tak buruk juga."

"Apa?" Mikuo memandangku heran. Untunglah perkataanku tadi tak didengarnya karena aku mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menatapnya lembut. "Tidak. Ya sudah ayo kita bermain."

"Ngomong-ngomong, katanya si Mikuo suka sama Miku, cewek cantik dari sekolah sebelah itu lho."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Mendekatkan telingaku ke salah satu pintu ruang kelas yang tertutup. Apa yang baru saja mereka katakan?

"Beneran nih kau suka sama Miku?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Gak boleh?" aku mendengar suara yang tak asing bagiku menyahut pertanyaan murid lain. Itu suara Mikuo. Jadi... Mikuo juga didalam? Dan, dia benar menyukai Miku. Mikuo Hatsune menyukai Miku Hachune...

"Eh?!" mereka berteriak kaget. "Miku cantik, baik, juga pinter sih. Tapi dia playgirl kan?"

"Aku gak keberatan kok. Lagipula aku tulus." Jawab Mikuo dengan nada yang dalam dan lembut.

Aku menelan ludah. Kusandarkan tubuhku ke dinding dan tersenyum pahit.

_Deeper than a sea, my pure love is just for you..._

Aku berulang kali memikirkan perkataan yang kudengar beberapa minggu lalu. Itu benar-benar membekas dihatiku dan membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Aku bahkan lebih sering dimarahi oleh Meiko-sensei karena lebih sering melamun bahkan sampai lupa mengerjakan tugas. Aku tahu aku merasa sakit hati.

TUK! "Rin Kagamine! Cepat kedepan!" Sebuah kapur melayang tepat mengenai dahiku dengan keras bersamaan dengan teriakan nyaring nan merdu dari Meiko-sensei.

Ah. Lagi-lagi aku kacau karena hal bodoh. "Baik sensei." Jawabku seraya berjalan ke depan kelas. Bersiap menyanyikan lagu nasional yang sudah disiapkan untuk Ujian Praktek Akhir Semester.

"Padamu—" aku hampir saja bernyanyi dengan lantang dan kulihat Mikuo yang berkomat-kamit padaku sambil menutup telinganya. 'Jangan menyanyi keras-keras Rinny!' .

"Uhuk!" aku tersentak melihatnya mengatakan itu, setelah menatap tajam Mikuo yang malah menertawakanku kulanjutkan kembali nyanyianku dan mengabaikannya.

After it...

"Psst. Rinny~ kau tadi benar-benar mendengarkanku ya?" Mikuo terkekeh pelan dari bangku belakang.

Aku berbalik. "Yak! Kau mengerjaiku kan! Baka!" Memekik kesal padanya dan mencubit lengan kurusnya.

"Aww!" Mikuo segera menarik tangannya dan mengelus-elus bagian yang kucubit tadi. "Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi. Ehehe."

"Apaan sih kau ini. Lihat saja, kalau kau nyanyi nanti kulempar buku ini ke mukamu!" Balasku sambil berpura-pura marah dan bersiap melempar buku tebal ditanganku, tapi begitu melihat wajah sok polos yang ditunjukkannya aku kembali tertawa.

Aku ingin melupakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, semakin aku berusaha semakin aku menyukainya. Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?

_No matter how much I talk, you pretend that you can't hear me..._

Luka menyarankanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku karena sebentar lagi kami mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi. Kami akan lulus dan kesempatan bertemu kami akan semakin sedikit. Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya kuputuskan menyatakan perasaanku padanya setelah Ujian Akhir selesai.

Seperti biasa, aku datang di beberapa menit terakhir sebelum bel masuk berbunyi pagi ini. Setelah meletakkan tas dibangku aku baru menyadari ada yang aneh dari murid-murid dikelasku. Mereka melemparkan tatapan geli, tak percaya serta kagum padaku. Sesekali juga mereka tampak berbisik-bisik sambil menatapku.

Heran aku membalik posisiku dan bertanya pada Mikuo yang duduk dibelakangku bersama Len. Tapi sebelum aku sempat bertanya Len malah melemparkan perkataan yang membuatku benar-benar terkejut dan malu.

"Hei Rin! Kau benar-benar suka Mikuo ya! Ciee! Pantas saja sering berduaan! Kalian cocok lho!" Teriaknya menyorakiku. Mikuo yang duduk disampingnya terlihat memucat dan menatap tajam Len.

Tiba-tiba Mikuo berdiri dan berteriak pada teman-teman sekelas yang masih mengejek kami. "Apaan sih kau! Kalian juga! Berhenti melakukan hal memuakkan ini!" Hal ini sukses membuat yang lain terdiam, dan dengan nafas berat kudapati punggungnya yang berlalu keluar kelas.

"Nee, Luka. Apa kau memberitahu yang lain?" Aku menatap Luka dengan air mata yang masih menggantung di pelupuk mataku.

Luka menggeleng dan menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. "Gomene. Aku tak memberitahu siapapun, Rinny. Tapi aku juga tak tahu siapa yang menyebarkan hal ini ke yang lain." Ia menghapus air mataku yang mulai merembes keluar. "Ssshh. Jangan menangis sayangku."

"Bagaimana aku tak menangis? Mikuo bukan orang yang suka dengan hal seperti ini, Luka. Dan, aku punya firasat buruk soal ini..." Isakku lagi sambil memeluk Luka.

Ya aku merasakan firasat buruk soal ini. Kurasa semua tak akan kembali seperti semula...

"Mikuo! Tunggu! Ada yang mau kukatakan!" Aku mengejar sosok berambut biru didepanku.

Mikuo tak menatapku dan tetap berjalan tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. "Tak ada yang harus kau katakan padaku. Pergilah." Terdengar nada dingin dalam ucapannya.

Kupercepat langkahku, lalu kutahan lengannya. Membuat pemuda didepanku terpaksa menatapku. Menatapku dingin dengan iris emeraldnya. Benar-benar membuatku sakit.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku?" Suaraku bergetar. Kucoba menahan air mataku agar tak keluar.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Mikuo.

"Kau tak mau bicara padaku?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku menelisik wajahnya. Tak ada secuilpun ekspresinya yang begitu dingin dan asing bagiku.

"Memang apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, Rinny?" Mikuo tersenyum sinis. "Mau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak—" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataanku, Mikuo menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan berbalik.

"Berhenti mengikutiku. Aku tak mau bicara denganmu."

Aku menghapus air mataku yang mulai menetes dan menatap punggung Mikuo yang mulai menjauh.

_It's hurt, but I still strong and love you..._

Second Year. Junior High School.

Setahun lebih sejak saat itu. Waktu benar-benar bergulir dengan cepat. Tanpa terduga aku kembali bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Mikuo, walaupun kelas satu dan dua kami selalu berbeda kelas. Sementara Luka, karena pekerjaan orangtuanya, begitu kami lulus SD ia pindah keluar kota. Dan karena berbagai hal pula sejak saat itu komunikasiku dan Luka jadi tak sesering dulu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap menganggapnya sahabatku yang paling berharga.

Bagaimana hubunganku dan Mikuo?

Hm. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya? Sejak kejadian itu Mikuo mulai menjauhiku. Bahkan sampai saat ini walaupun keadaan sudah tak sedingin dulu, tetap ada perasaan canggung yang tertinggal diantara kami. Kami memang tak bisa kembali menjadi sahabat akrab seperti dulu. Sekarang kalau diibaratkan, kami seperti orang asing yang hanya tahu nama dan saling sapa untuk menjaga kesopanan.

Gumi dan Aria, sahabat baruku di SMP. Kami benar-benar dekat. Mereka juga tahu kalau aku sering memperhatikan Mikuo dan sejak SD sampai sekarang masih menyukainya. Mereka selalu mendukungku ketika aku sedih karena perlakuan Mikuo, mereka memberiku kekuatan agar aku selalu bangkit dan tak menyerah.

"Rinny. IA. Kalian yakin?" Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Gumi menanyakan hal itu padaku dan Aria.

Kami menengok Gumi yang ada dibelakang sekilas, mengabaikannya dan kembali pada aktivitas yang sudah biasa kami lakukan sepulang sekolah. Stalking.

"Pssst! Gumi! Kau bisa diam nggak sih? Nanti Mikuo, Yuuma dan Lui bisa mendengar kita lho!" Desis Aria tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tiga sosok pemuda didepan kami yang sedang kami buntuti diam-diam.

Tsk. Mereka benar-benar berisik. Kalau begini, kita pasti akan ketahuan!

Karena kesal, aku menyumpal mulut Aria dan Gumi dengan bungkus permen karet. "Psst. Nanti mereka sadar lho." Ucapku lirih sembari mengarahkan kameraku ke tiga sosok yang kami buntuti. Meneruskan kegiatanku mengabadikan setiap gerakannya dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana?" Yuuma menatap cemas Lui yang masih berkutat dengan tasnya.

Lui menggeleng. "Kayaknya gak ada. Gimana nih?" Dengan tatapan bersalah Lui menatap Yuuma dan Mikuo. Membuat keduanya hanya bisa mendesah panjang.

"Dasar kau ini. Bagaimana bisa hilang sih?" Mikuo meneguk moccaccinonya lagi dengan kesal.

Sementara itu, Rin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka memandang heran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan membuat wajah pemuda yang sedang ia kuntit kusut?

Rin mengambil handphonenya dan menekan nomer telepon salah satu dari tiga pemuda itu, Yuuma. Sebenarnya, Yuuma adalah pacar Aria dan tiga cewek ini serta Yuuma saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan dekat. Bisa dibilang, Yuuma termasuk dalam kategori sahabat dekat Rin.

Terdengar nada sambung dan tak berapa lama terdengar suara Yuuma dari seberang bersamaan dengan Rin yang melihat pemuda itu mendekatkan handphonenya ketelinga. "Ya?" suara bass Yuuma mengalir di telinga Rin.

"Cepet ke depan toilet cafe. SE-KA-RANG." Dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet cafe dan disaat bersamaan memerintah Yuuma dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Kurasa Yuuma menatapku dengan tatapan geli sekaligus heran. Lagi, ia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali tertawa. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukannya? Bagian mana yang membuatku terlihat lucu huh?

"Jadi kau benar-benar menguntit kami?" Tanyanya setelah tawanya reda. Yuuma menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dan menunggu jawabanku.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya mengikuti Mikuo. Bukan menguntit KALIAN. Dan HANYA MIKUO." Tegasku sambil menekankan beberapa kata. Ya. Aku kan memang hanya mau mengikuti Mikuo, aku tak peduli apa yang Yuuma dan Lui lakukan karena aku hanya terfokus pada sosok biru yang indah itu. Aku tahu sih kalau tindakanku ini menguntit tapi terkadang aku merasa risih dengan sebutan itu. Masih lebih bagus kalau mengatakannya dengan kalimat bahasa Inggris, stalking. Itu masih terlihat lebih baik dan elegan dibandingkan kata menguntit.

"Ah. Sudahlah. Kembali ke topik utama, kenapa kalian terlihat kusut tadi?"

Seakan teringat sesuatu Yuuma menepuk kepalanya pelan lalu mengangguk. "Akh. Hampir saja aku lupa. Soal itu, dompet kami yang ada di tas Lui hilang. Kurasa Lui lupa memasukkan dompet yang kami titipkan sewaktu dirumahnya tadi. Makanya kami bingung bagaimana caranya membayar pesanan kami."

Aku mengangguk mengerti mendengarkan penjelasan Yuuma. Aku merogoh dompetku dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu menyerahkannya ke Yuuma. "Ini apa?" Yuuma menatap uang yang kuberikan dengan heran.

"Terima saja. Jangan sampai kau membuat Mikuo malu karena tak membayar." Kujejalkan uangnya ke tangan Yuuma.

"Waduh, Rinny. Aku merasa tak enak padamu. Kau yakin melakukan ini?"

"Aku melakukannya agar kalian tak membuat malu Mikuo kok." Kukibaskan tanganku tanda tak keberatan. "Ini juga tak ada kaitannya denganmu atau Lui, jadi kau tak perlu sungkan."

Yuuma mengangguk mengerti saat kutepuk pelan pundaknya. "Baiklah kalau gitu. Makasih ya, Rinny. Kau benar-benar baik. Hehe."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Sana cepat temui mereka. Sepertinya mereka mengkhawatirkanmu tuh." Ya. Lui dan Mikuo memang terlihat celingukan mencari Yuuma. Bahkan dari kejauhanpun raut khawatir mereka tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Kalau begitu aku kesana dulu. Sekali lagi thanks ya Rinny." Yuuma tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi.

Ah. Aku lupa... "Hei Yuuma." Panggilku sebelum Yuuma benar-benar berlalu.

"Ya?" Yuuma berhenti melangkah dan berbalik untuk menatapku. "Kau mau titip pesan ke Mikuo? Aku yakin dia pasti berterima kasih padamu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya mau bilang," Aku ragu mengatakan ini, tapi kupikir ini yang lebih baik kulakukan. "jangan katakan pada siapapun soal ini."

"Kumohon."

"Yuuma! Kau lama sekali sih? Kau benar-benar sakit perut ya?" Lui menatap Yuuma yang datang mendekat.

Yuuma duduk ditempatnya semula, tapi kedua temannya merasa ada yang aneh pada pemuda itu. Sewaktu pergi tadi ia masih berwajah kusut, tapi sekarang wajahnya cerah, sangat cerah malah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo dan Lui bersamaan. Mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran mereka.

"Teman-teman, berterimakasihlah padaku. Beruntung aku punya sisa uang di kantong celanaku dan kita tak perlu khawatir soal membayar semua ini." Yuuma membuat tanda piece dengan tangannya.

"Serius? Bukannya tadi kau bilang tak ada apapun dikantongmu?" Mikuo memandang Yuuma penasaran.

"Ya. Kan memang tadi tak ada uang tapi—" Ack. Yuuma terdiam. Hampir saja dia mengatakannya.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Mikuo lagi. Sedikit merasa aneh.

Yuuma terkekeh. Walaupun ragu, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Rin untuk tak mengatakannya. Jadi sampai akhir ia putuskan untuk menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Tapi sudah kubilang tadi kalau kita beruntung hari ini kan?" Jawab Yuuma sambil tertawa dan merangkul kedua temannya.

Tak lama, sorakan mereka bertiga terdengar keras sampai keluar cafe. Lagi. Dengan senyum merekah dipipinya. Ia membidikkan lensanya kearah pemuda berambut biru yang sedang bersorak bersama dua sahabatnya dengan gembira. Diluar cafe, ditempat yang tak mencolok, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat sang objek foto yang terus mengambangkan senyum indah yang membuatnya terpesona.

"Syukurlah kau tersenyum lagi. Senyummu itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

_You give me a change..._

Hari yang cerah, walaupun tak secerah wajah Rin Kagamine. Diruang guru—dengan wajah suram—gadis itu sibuk mendengarkan kicauan merdu Kiyoteru-sensei, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya, tentang sikapnya belakangan ini.

"Kau itu pintar Kagamine-san. Nilaimu selalu bagus. Kau juga tekun." Kiyoteru-sensei membolak-balik beberapa kertas ujian ditangannya. Nilai diatas rata-rata tertera ditiap lembar kertas itu, begitu pula nama Rin Kagamine yang ada di bagian atasnya. "Tapi kenapa belakangan ini kau jadi sangat malas?"

"Sejak awal kau memang anak ceroboh, kau terkadang lupa membawa tugasmu. Kau bahkan pernah beberapa kali tidur atau makan diam-diam saat aku sedang menerangkan. Tapi ini lebih parah. Selama sebulan ini kau sering tak mengerjakan tugas yang aku atau guru lain berikan. Teman-temanmu juga sering mengeluh padaku kalau kau sering melamun sekarang. Apa kau tahu itu semua berpengaruh dengan sekitarmu, Kagamine-san?"

Rin mengangguk lemah. "Iya sensei. Saya mengerti kok. Tapi setidaknya nilai saya masih bagus kan." Rin menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya. Walaupun di dalam suaranya terdengar nada ragu.

Kiyoteru-sensei menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening menghadapi muridnya yang satu ini. Rin adalah murid kesayangannya, tapi muridnya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Dan, sangat susah menasehati atau menegurnya saat berbuat salah.

"Bagus gundulmu. Nilaimu terakhirmu bahkan dibawah rata-rata! Kau ini sudah kelas IX! Sebentar lagi kau akan menjalani Ujian Akhir! Ujian Akhir!" Ulang Kiyoteru-sensei. Sang guru berkacamata itu mengibaskan satu kertas bertuliskan angka 20 dengan bolpoin merah dengan wajah masam. Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat nilai ulangannya.

Kiyoteru-sensei terlalu melebih-lebihkan! Decak Rin kesal dalam hati, tentu ia tak mau mengakuinya secara langsung karena bagaimanapun juga ia sadar nilainya memang buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Rin itu keseringan mikirin Mikuo makanya nilainya jelek, sensei." Aria yang kebetulan lewat dengan membawa beberapa barang dari guru ikut menyahut dengan asal apa yang ia dengar.

"Tunggu Aria-san. Apa maksudmu? Mikuo? Mikuo Hatsune? Dari kelas IX-II?" Kiyoteru-sensei menatap Aria yang telah kembali lagi dengan tangan kosong dengan penasaran.

"Benar sensei. Mikuo Hatsune ketua kelas IX-II itu lho. Rinny kan lagi galau soalnya Mikuo kemarin PDKT sama Mayu Ayahara kelas VIII-I." Jawab Aria cuek. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Rin yang hampir menangis serta sikutan keras gadis berpita besar itu.

"Oh. Jadi begitu?" Dengan cepat Kiyoteru-sensei memahami apa yang terjadi pada muridnya. Rin Kagamine muridnya ternyata sedang jatuh cinta.

Kemudian Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan kacamata dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo. Kelasku sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

Muka Rin benar-benar memerah sekarang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa guru berkacamata di depannya ini akan melakukan hal senekat ini padanya. Setelah bel masuk berbunyi gurunya yang mengajak Rin dan Aria kekelas malah tiba-tiba menghilang dan sekarang kembali dengan membawa Mikuo. Tak hanya itu, yang membuat Rin semakin kaget dan memerah karena gurunya memanggilnya kedepan kelas, berhadapan dengan Kiyoteru-sensei dan Mikuo. Tentu saja itu membuat heboh seisi kelas. Teriakan riuh dari murid-murid sekelas ikut menambah kehebohan.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau dipanggil, Hatsune-san?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan ekspresi serius yang tentu saja dijawab dengan gelengan dari Mikuo. Mikuo memang tak tahu kenapa ia dipanggil ke kelas Rin karena saat tadi Kiyoteru-sensei kekelasnya beliau hanya berkata 'ikut aku' padanya. Sebenarnya ia takut kalau-kalau ia dipanggil ke kelas Rin karena sudah berbuat kesalahan atau menyebabkan masalah di kelas ini, tapi seingatnya ia tak pernah berkelakuan buruk pada murid kelas IX-IV. Jadi sebenarnya untuk alasan apa ia dipanggil?

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian. Dan tugas kalian sebagai pelajar adalah melakukan hal terbaik untuk menghadapi saat terbesar kalian itu. Tapi, Rin Kagamine," Kiyoteru –sensei melirik Rin sekilas, lalu memandang murid sekelas dan kembali ke Mikuo. "adalah salah satu anak yang bukannya menjadi semakin rajin malah semakin malas dalam beberapa minggu ini." Jelas sang guru, yang langsung membuat wajah Rin tertekuk.

"Ada yang mengatakan padaku, bahwa selama ini kau adalah penyemangat Rin. Lalu karena suatu hal sekarang anak ini jadi SANGAT malas. Hatsune-san, tujuanku membawamu kesini, aku ingin kau jadi penyemangat gadis ini. Dukunglah dia agar dia mau mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Seisi kelas mendengarkan hal itu dan menangkap satu maksud dari Kiyoteru-sensei. Sementara dua orang yang namanya terkait kalimat sensei berkacamata itu hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa saat, dengan sedikit ragu Mikuo membuka mulut. "Baiklah sensei. Aku akan melakukannya."

_I know it just a dream that I can't reach..._

Rin memandang layar handphonenya dengan wajah tersipu, lalu dengan cekatan jemarinya menekan tombol di layar touchscreen handphonenya—membalas pesan yang dikirimkan padanya oleh Mikuo. Ya. Sejak kejadian itu Mikuo memang mulai sering berkirim pesan dengannya, dan itu membuat gadis berpita besar itu gembira, kuulangi. Rin sangat gembira. Entah karena Mikuo merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah dimintai tolong oleh Kiyoteru-sensei atau karena Mikuo memang ingin mengenal Rin lagi, apapun alasannya Rin sama sekali tak tahu dan tak berniat untuk mencari tahu karena baginya saat ini adalah momen langka dan ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan saat ini.

Dan tentu saja kegembiraan ini diketahui oleh teman-temannya, terutama Gumi, Aria dan Yuuma. Bahkan Yuuma sendiri yang menceritakan pada Rin kalau Mikuo sendiri dengan terang-terangan dan wajah yang serius meminta nomer handphone Rin. Mereka bersyukur karena ini adalah satu poin besar yang mungkin akan membuka hati Mikuo untuk Rin. Bukan hanya itu, mereka bahkan selalu menjadikan ini hot topik ketika mereka sedang bersama-sama.

Di samping Rin, melihat sahabatnya sibuk berkutat dengan handphone sejak sejam lalu Aria hanya bisa melongo karena diabaikan kemudian menyerah dan melanjutkan menyendok ice cream yang ia pesan. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di suatu cafe setelah tadi mereka berputar-putar di dalam mall untuk berbelanja baju dan pernak-pernik lucu yang bisa mereka temukan di berbagai toko. Hal yang lumrah untuk gadis remaja bukan?

"Ne, Rin." Aria menelan ice creamnya lalu menengok ke sekitar mereka yang ternyata disesaki berpasang-pasang kekasih yang sedang beristirahat di cafe itu. "Enak ya mereka. Berdua dengan pacar..." Ia menatap para pasangan itu dengan tatapan memelas kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

Menyadari bahwa ia telah mendiamkan Aria untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Rin meletakkan handphonenya, sambil bertumpu pada tangan kirinya gadis berpita itu mengikuti Aria yang masih menatap sekitar mereka. Rin tersenyum. Ia suka melihat pemandangan disekitarnya yang memancarkan aura hangat, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang itu. _Ah. Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka?_

"Uhh... Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka..." Aria mendesah panjang persis seperti yang diucapkan Rin dalam hati—yang membuat Rin sedikit terkejut karena ternyata sahabatnya berpikiran sama. Tapi yang mengherankan, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau dan Yuuma kan sama seperti mereka. Kalian kan pacaran."

"Kami memang pacaran, tapi Yuuma bukan tipe orang yang akan mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan seperti pasangan normal. Yuuma lebih suka kami pergi bersama teman-teman yang lain daripada pergi berdua. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal sih tapi terkadang itu membuatku merasa kesepian." Ucap Aria mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan penuh helaan nafas lelah. "Walaupun begitu, setiap aku membutuhkannya dia selalu untukku. Itu yang kusuka." Tambah Aria lagi dengan senyum mengembang.

"Karena itu," Aria memasukkan sendok terakhir ice creamnya kemulut lalu menatap sahabatnya yang sedari tadi mendengarkannya dengan serius, "Kau jangan hanya PDKT saja disaat kalian sedang dekat seperti ini! Serang dia! Lalu jadilah pacarnya. Jadi kita bisa melakukan double-date dan bersenang-senang. Aku yakin jika ada Mikuo Yuuma pasti setuju."

Rin sedikit tersipu dengan perkataan Aria. Sebenarnya ia tak berharap lebih atau bahkan menganggap kedekatannya dengan Mikuo sekarang disebut PDKT. Tapi mungkin, hanya mungkin. Bolehkan ia berharap lebih dari itu?

Dengan hati berbunga-bunga Rin melangkah ke ruang guru pagi ini. Sebenarnya ini kasus langka karena biasanya ia pasti malas pergi ke ruang guru, baginya ruang guru adalah sumber segala pekerjaan tambahan disekolah—hal yang ia hindari. Tapi hari ini, begitu tiba disekolah dan disuruh oleh salah satu guru untuk membawakan setumpuk berkas ke meja Kiyoteru-sensei ia sama sekali tak keberatan dan malah menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kenapa bisa begitu? Jawabannya simple. Mikuo. Satu hari yang lalu, tepatnya hari minggu kemarin ia dan Mikuo pergi bersepeda bersama mengelilingi kota. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dan mengunjungi banyak tempat. Hal itu membuat Rin saaangaaat senang. Dan perasaannya itu semakin memuncak dan ia ingin mengutarakannya pada Mikuo. Selama ini ia belum pernah melakukannya karena banyak hal yang terjadi serta keraguan yang masih ada dihatinya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa keraguannya itu hanya angin lalu dan perasaannya benar-benar menguat. Karena itu tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah Rin mengirim pesan pada Mikuo untuk menunggunya di halaman belakang sekolah setelah sekolah usai.

Rin berjalan menuju meja Kiyoteru-sensei, tersenyum lega ketika melihat guru berkacamata itu ada disana dan seperti biasa tetap sibuk dengan berbagai berkas dimejanya walaupun hari masih cukup pagi.

"Ohayou, sensei." Sapa Rin sambil meletakkan tumpukan berkas yang ia bawa di bagian kosong meja sang guru. Sementara itu Kiyoteru-sensei merespon kedatangan muridnya dengan anggukan kecil sebelum kemudian meletakkan kertas yang sedang ia baca dan balik menyapa Rin.

"Ada apa sampai membuatmu mau membawa berkas seberat ini?" tanya guru berkacamata itu penasaran.

Rin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya serta menggelengkan kepalanya, namun senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Ah. Aku tahu. Hatsune-san pasti sudah mengirimimu pesan kan makanya kau jadi sesenang ini."

Rin benar-benar terkejut. Astaga, apa gurunya itu esper? "Ehehe. Kenapa sensei bisa tahu? Itu memang benar." Aku Rin dengan malu-malu.

Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, apa Mikuo sudah menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Rin menggeleng. "I-itu mana mungkin! Aku tidak..." gadis itu tak melanjukan kalimatnya. Ia tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya 'Aku tidak berharap' karena sekarang ia sudah sangat berharap.

Sang guru tersenyum lagi, kini menepuk pundak Rin. "Tenang saja. Akan kusuruh dia menyatakan cinta padamu secepatnya. Yang penting kau harus mempertahankan nilaimu agar bisa masuk ke olimpiade bulan depan."

Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja... Kiyoteru-sensei katakan? Menyuruh?

"O-oh. Iya sensei." Rin menegang dan suaranya tercekat. "Sensei, apa maksudnya sensei akan menyuruhnya menyatakan cinta padaku?"

Kalimat selanjutnya dari Kiyoteru-sensei membuat harapan Rin memudar.

"Lho, Mikuo tidak memberitahu? Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekatimu."

_I feel so stupid. I want to stop it. To stop my love. Before I feel more pain._

Sudah sejam lalu sekolah usai. Hanya tinggal murid-murid yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang masih terlihat didalam gedung sekolah, tapi itupun baru saja berakhir beberapa menit lalu yang membuat hampir seluruh bagian sekolah sepi terutama halaman sekolah yang jarang dilewati murid-murid.

Di sudut halaman sekolah yang sepi sembari memandang langit sore yang menggelap Rin duduk dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk lututnya dan kepala yang menyandar pada sisi pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit dihadapannya sesekali gadis berpita besar itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat waktu di jam tangan kuning yang terikat disana. Sekarang sudah pukul 05.36 sore, lebih tiga puluh enam menit dari waktu janjiannya dengan Mikuo.

"...Apa dia tidak akan datang?" tanyanya ragu yang ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin Mikuo pasti datang, tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah itu? Apa dia tetap akan menyatakan cinta pada Mikuo setelah ia sekarang mengetahui semuanya? Bukankah itu akan semakin membuatnya merasa sedih? Hal itu terus berputar dikepalanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini...?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam kedua lututnya.

Tak lama suara rumput yang bergesekan secara cepat terdengar mendekat. Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut teal sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan penampilan acak-acakan serta nafas yang tak teratur.

"Maaf. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Mikuo sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Rin mengerakkan kepalanya, "Um, tak masalah." Senyumnya tipis sambil menengakkan badannya dan membersihkan rerumputan yang menempel di seragamnya. "Aku juga baru datang kok." Lanjutnya lagi, bohong. Sebenarnya ia sudah berada disana satu jam sebelum waktu janjian.

Mikuo mendekat dan terdengar nada lega dari pemuda itu."Syukurlah."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku sampai kita harus ketempat ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil melangkah pelan semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Rin.

Sedikit mengagetkan memang, tapi Rin juga sudah tahu bahwa Mikuo adalah pemuda yang jarang berbasa-basi jadi wajar jika pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam pokok masalah yang akan dibahas oleh mereka.

Hening. Rin membiarkan Mikuo memandangnya dan menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulutnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama sementara didalam hatinya gadis itu masih mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada pemuda itu.

"Rin ada lingkaran hitam di kelopak matamu. Apa kau habis menangis tadi?" Mikuo memecah keheningan. Membuat Rin spontan memegang kelopak matanya dan tertegun kemudian.

"Ini bukan hal yang perlu kau risaukan." Jawab Rin dengan suara parau. "Lalu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Nee, Mikuo apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Mikuo menatap Rin heran.

"Biasanya menyukai seseorang membuat orang itu ingin lebih dekat dengan orang yang dia sukai. Banyak hal yang akan dia lakukan. Misalnya mendekati secara langsung atauhanya memandang dari kejauhan—seperti yang kulakukan selama ini. Dan kau tahu, belakangan ini aku benar-benar gembira karena kau mau mendekat padaku dan kukira ada harapan untukku. Walaupun itu sedikit kukira akan ada harapan, tapi—"

Rin menelan ludah. Terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "—ternyata aku salah."

"Kau yang kukira melakukan itu tulus padaku ternyata melakukannya hanya karena Kiyoteru-sensei yang menyuruhmu mendekatiku agar nilaiku membaik. Bahkan aku yakin jika Kiyoteru-sensei menyuruhmu untuk menyatakan suka padaku aku yakin kau akan melakukannya walau kau tidak menyukaiku. Iya'kan?" Lengkingan suara Rin terdengar bersama tawanya yang meledak.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh sampai percaya bahwa ada satu keajaiban yang terjadi dan membuat kita berdua jadi dekat seperti dulu. Aku benar-benar bodoh percaya pada semua kebohongan ini..."

Mikuo hanya terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Rin. Ia tahu bahwa yang gadis itu ucapkan memang benar dan ia tak pantas menjawabnya. Sekarang pemuda itu merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat gadis didepannya tersiksa. Gadis yang ia tahu sudah lama menyukainya tapi ia selalu mengabaikan fakta itu dan malah menjauhinya.

"Padahal aku benar-benar mencintaimu Mikuo." Rin mulai terisak. Tangannya yang bergetar mengguncang lengan Mikuo. "Aku mencintaimu dan sekarang semua sudah selesai..."

"Maaf sudah memanggilmu ketempat ini dan membuatmu mendengar ucapan bodohku. Setelah ini, kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab tentang semua yang berkaitan tentangku yang diberikan oleh Kiyoteru-sensei. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri mendekatiku lagi. Aku juga, tak akan mengganggumu lagi untuk selamanya. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku selama ini." Rin tersenyum, menyapu air matanya yang masih bercucuran lalu lari meninggalan Mikuo.

Mikuo terduduk memandang sosok mungil yang berlalu meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Semua yang dikatakan Rin tadi memang benar, tapi ada satu hal yang tak diketahui gadis itu. Dan ia menyesal tak mengatakannya sejak dulu.

_Aku yang berlari meninggalkanmu sedikit berharap bahwa kau akan mengejarku, menahanku dan mengatakan "aku mencintaimu". Tapi aku tahu bahwa itu hal yang mustahil._

_Miracle isn't real. It just a lie who maded by human who afraid with the truth. Like me..._

Epilogue

2 bulan kemudian.

"Rinny. Ada yang mencarimu." Lenka mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya yang tertutup dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah dari dalam kamar kemudian sosok gadis mungil berjepit pita keluar dengan pakaian santainya. Rin menatap kakaknya dengan heran.

"Kenapa kakak terlihat sangat bersemangat? Memang siapa yang mencariku?"

Lenka hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Rin lalu menunjuk ke tangga menuju lantai bawah rumahnya. "Liat sendiri diluar."

Mengabaikan sikap kakaknya yang sedikit aneh, Rin meninggalkan Lenka dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengunjunginya di hari pertama libur kelulusan ini. Dan jika itu temannya biasanya mereka akan menelepon dulu kalau akan datang kerumah, tapi anehnya kali ini tak ada tanda apapun bahwa akan ada temannya yang akan datang. Ia benar-benar tak tahu siapa yang datang hari ini.

Rin segera memakai sepatu pantovel putih miliknya dan keluar dari halaman rumah. Kepalanya bergerak mencari kesekitar sosok yang tadi diberitahu kakaknya sedang mencarinya, kemudian ia mendapati seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Mikuo..." Rin memandang pemuda berambut teal yang tersenyum lembut di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hey Rinny, lama tak bertemu."

Mikuo menggerakkan ayunan yang dinaiki Rin perlahan. Beberapa saat lalu setelah mereka bertemu Mikuo memutuskan untuk mengajak Rin ke taman tak jauh dari rumah gadis itu untuk berbicara setelah dua bulan lamanya mereka tak bertemu—atau lebih tepatnya Rin menghindarinya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menemuiku? Bukankah kau sudah tak ada keperluan apapun?" Rin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ada. Karena itu aku mengajakmu kesini. Baka!" Mikuo menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu mendorong lagi ayunan yang tadi terhenti dengan lebih keras.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya ya! Cepat hentikan! Hei! Hei! Aku bisa jatuh Mikuo!" Mikuo hanya tertawa mendengar pekikan kesal gadis didepannya dan tak berhenti mendorong ayunan.

"Aku akan menghentikannya kalau kau mau memaafkanku." Ucap pemuda itu pelan namun masih dapat didengar Rin disela-sela pekikan gadis itu.

"Selama ini aku adalah pemuda yang bodoh. Aku menyukaimu. Sejak kelas 5 dulu, bahkan sebelum kau menyukaiku. Ketika kau mulai menyukaiku dan teman-teman yang lain tahu kemudian menjadikan itu lelucon perasaanku bercampur aduk. Aku senang karena perasaanku terbalas tapi disisi lain aku benar-benar malu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjauhimu. Setelah itu, tanpa aku sadari—atau bahkan mungkin kusadari—aku sudah melukaimu sangat dalam berkali-kali. Membuatmu menderita. Aku tahu kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Tapi aku selalu membuatmu sedih, itu benar-benar buruk. Tapi, aku ingin kau memaafkanku untuk semua yang sudah kulakukan." Mikuo menghentikan ayunannya dan memeluk leher Rin, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala gadis itu.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Rin memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Tangannya memegang lengan yang melingkar dilehernya. Tangan yang terasa dingin.

Mikuo menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau mencintaiku? Secara tak langsung kau sudah menolakku Hatsune-san."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku ingin mengulangnya." Mikuo melepas pelukannya, ia sedikit berjongkok kemudian tangannya menggerakkan kepala gadis itu menghadap padanya.

"Rin Kagamine aku mencintaimu. Karena itu jadilah milikku dan biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas semua hal bodoh yang kulakukan dulu."

CUP.

Pemuda itu membuat Rin semakin terbelalak dengan mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu dan menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Mikuo tersenyum pada Rin yang wajahnya sangat merah.

"Kau harus benar-benar bertanggung jawab dengan mencintaiku selamanya, Mikuo."

_Keajaiban memang tak ada. Karena itu kau harus mengumpulkan pecahan hatimu dan membuat keajaibanmu sendiri._

"_Mikuo, aishiteru."_

_**~OWARI~**_

Yoo! Minna! Genki desu ka?

Gimana ceritanya? Gomen. Pasti njlimet ya haha. Soalnya ini first draft alias belum diedit sih haha. (Dan Xinon emang ga niat ngedit-edit lagi soalnya lagi males XD)

Ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini based on Xinon true story loh. Ceritanya aku suka sama temenku laamaaa banget tapi yah, namanya juga cewek aku ga nyatain perasaanku dan milih buat ngestalk dia. Haha. *surem* Oiya, jangan tanya apa aku sekarang masih ngestalk dia ato engga karena itu rahasia :v

Kalian sendiri apa ada yang pernah mengalami hal dicerita ini? Kalau pernah cerita dong siapa tahu bisa ngegalau bareng ama Xinon XD /plak!

Yosh, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Makasih buat readers yang udah mau mampir dan baca. Jangan lupa review ya.(kalo boleh favorite sama follow juga hehe)

Arigatou gozaimasu.

Xinon


End file.
